Nightmares
by M9allielove
Summary: Kurt is super happy with his life. He has an amazing husband, Blaine and 3 beautiful kids. But sometimes things aren't always perfect. Read and Review! There will be more chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Daaaddyyy!" a little voice screamed from down the hall. Kurt rolled over and slipped out of bed so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Blaine.

"This is the third night this week" Kurt mumbled under his breath as he threw on his robe. Little Melody had just turned six a week ago and Uncle Finn decided it was a good idea to take her to see the latest horror film that was in theaters for her birthday. Being the shy quiet blonde that looked almost exactly like Kurt, had been getting terrible nightmares about monsters in the shadows. Boy was Finn going to get an ear full at the weekly Hudson/Hummel Sunday dinner.

Kurt cracked open Melody's door and saw her wrapped in her princess blanket holding on too her Perry the Platypus doll for dear life. Her normal bright blue eyes were beat red from crying. "Oh honey" Kurt cooed as he wrapped his arms around her. Melody buried her little nose into her daddy's neck and cried. Brushing away her little curls that stuck to her face Kurt asked what happened in her dream this time. Between gasps and sniffles he could make out her dream of being taken away from her daddy's and big brothers by a monster exactly like in the film good old Uncle Finn took her to see.

Melody was the youngest of 3 and the only girl so to put is simply she was the apple Kurt's eye. Blaine and Kurt had been married for 3 years when they decided to adopt their oldest son Aaron, 4 years later they hired a surrogate and Blaine fathered their middle child Zeke. They were a super close family, they went to every one of Aaron's piano and violin recitals and Zeke's soccer and baseball games but Kurt still longed to father a little girl. Again they hired a surrogate and a couple months after Aaron's 13th birthday little Melody came along.

Today Aaron is studying music performance at NYU and Zeke is still in high school. All three of their kids were completely different but as far a siblings go they were picture perfect.

After about an hour of convincing Melody finally calmed down enough to fall asleep at 3:30am. Kurt silently thanked god it was a Friday night and he didn't have to work the next morning. Kurt was the Theatre history professor at the local University. Blaine on the other hand is a private vocal coach and choir director at the Arts center, and was booked for lessons all day on Saturdays. Kurt was wide awake now and wondered around their home just outside of Lima. He walked to the kitchen and made himself some sleepy time tea. Kurt looked over to see the soft glow of the t.v. and Zeke curled up on the couch with Nickelodeon on, he smiled and turned off the T.V., accidentally waking him up.

"wahh?" Zeke mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Go to bed Zeke" Kurt softly scolded.

"What time is it?"

"Waaaayyyy past your bedtime bud."

"But its Friday" he groaned.

"Technically its Saturday, and you know the deal 10:30 on school days, Midnight on weekends. Now go." Zeke threw off the blanket and stumbled back to his room across the hall from Melody's, his mop top of dark brown curls moved with every step just like Blaine's did when he let it grow out.

Kurt walked back to his own room and saw Blaine spread out to every corner of their king sized bed. He laughed silently as he moved Blaine's arm and slid beneath the covers. Blaine still asleep wrapped his arm around Kurt and snuggled in closer. "God do I love this man" he thought. He fell asleep in his lover's arms. Kurt was probably the happiest man alive at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt walked back to his own room and saw Blaine spread out to every corner of their king sized bed. He laughed silently as he moved Blaine's arm and slid beneath the covers. Blaine still asleep wrapped his arm around Kurt and snuggled in closer. "God do I love this man" he thought. He fell asleep in his lover's arms. Kurt was probably the happiest man alive at that moment.

The next morning Kurt awoke to the sun peering through the curtains and water running in their master bathroom. The water turned off and you could make out the shadows of Blaine's feet on the tile. Kurt stretched out under the bedspread, he didn't want to move. Blaine stepped out of the bathroom only in his towel. The years have been more than kind to him, his dark hair only had a touch of grey, same muscular body, he was perfect. "Are you staring at my butt again?" said Blaine bent over his sock drawer, "You'd think after all these years you'd find something else to stare at."

"But your bum is so perfect."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him. "Why did you sleep in so late? We went to bed at the same time for once."

"Melody had a nightmare, and Zeke fell asleep on the couch."

"She had another nightmare? Finn is going to get it. Who takes a six year old to a horror film?"

"Calm down, getting rash with him isn't going to solve her nightmares."

"I know, just, she's still a little girl and she needs her sleep, and so do you, have you seen yourself?" Blaine bent over and kissed under each of Kurt's eyes before standing and getting ready for his lessons. Kurt groaned, it has been a while since he had gotten a full nights sleep, consecutively that is. He rolled over, the clock read 8 am, groaning under his breath Kurt got up and headed for the shower.

When he stepped out of the shower the smell of frying bacon and eggs filled the house. Melody sat on her stool in the breakfast nook, swinging her legs back and forth. Her little blonde curls were a mess and the sleeves of her Barbie nightgown had the clear signs of a little girl jumping out of bed to see her papa make breakfast.

"Daaadddyyy!" she screamed, this time with excitement. She jumped off her stool and ran into his arms. Kurt planted a kiss on his little Melody's forehead. Kurt turned around to see his middle child rub his eyes sleepily as he emerged from his room.

"I see the bear has caught sent of food and emerged from his cave." Blaine teased. Zeke smiled and took his seat between his dad and little sister.

"Morning!" Melody squealed. "At least someone got some sleep." Kurt thought. Blaine looked over at his husband and smiled sympathetically. He handed Kurt a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast and whispered in his ear "I'll take her next time."

"Thanks," he smiled and dug into his plate. Blaine was an amazing cook or maybe Kurt was just starving but he devoured that plate of food like there was no tomorrow.

"Zeke will you and Daddy play tea party with me! I wanna make cookies and real tea! Papa showed me how!"

"Someone was busy this morning" chuckled Kurt

"She wanted to learn how to make tea for her tea party set my mother sent for her birthday, so I showed her how to pour warm water over the tea bags. Oh, and there is a recipe for sweet crumpets on the counter."

"Blaine have I said I love you lately?"

"Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again"

"I love you!" squealed Melody.

"And I love you! And your brother! But unfortunately I have a 12 o'clock lesson and it is currently…" Blaine paused to check his watch, "11:15, I gotta run"

"Bye Papa!"

"Bye Dad"

"It speaks!" Blaine teased. "Bye Guys I Love you!" Kurt stood and gave his husband a hug and kiss good-bye. "I love you, Blaine"

"Love you too, Kurt" and off Blaine went to work.

"Daddy I wanna make the Cuurr… Crruuu.."

"Crumpets?" Zeke corrected.

"Yah! Please Daddy? Please Please Please!"

"After we get this kitchen cleaned"

"I'm going to my room." Zeke grumbled.

Kurt knew there was something wrong with him. Zeke had been doing little to nothing for weeks. He would come home and head straight to his room. Kurt was getting worried but Blaine kept saying it was just a phase. He sighed and washed as Melody dried the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zeke loved his family a lot but lately he's been feeling left out. Melody has been a time suck, he hated saying that about his little sister but neither one of his dads had paid attention to him this past week. Don't even get him started on the weekends Aaron is home. He's been daddies' golden boy ever since he got accepted to NYU. Every morning his dad's make an awesome breakfast and help Mel get ready but completely forget that he's even there.

It was about 7 when Blaine came home. Melody was sitting up at the table coloring in her My Little Pony coloring book while Kurt cooked dinner. "Hey angel" He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "Where's Zeke?"

"He won't come out of his room again, I've tried talking to him but he just tuned me out."

"Papa why won't Zeke come play with me?"

"I don't know baby but I'll go talk to him, why don't you help Daddy out by setting the table?"

"Okay!" she jumped down from the table and grabbed the dishes from the cupboard. Blaine walked down the hall and knocked on Zeke's door.

"Yah?" he called through the door

"Can I come in?"

"I guess…" Blaine opened Zeke's door and found his son lying on his bed reading the latest Avengers comic book.

"Hey bud what have you been doing all day?

"Played some video games, read, went for a walk…nothing much really"

"You know me and your dad have been getting really worried about you. Melody really misses you playing with her." They sat in silence for several minutes. Zeke wanted to talk but he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Dad, I can't relate to anyone here anymore. Don't get mad I love you guys but, you and Dad like Theatre and Musicals and Singing. Melody just wants to play dolls and tea party. Don't even get me started on Aaron… I like sports and girls and I just don't fit in." you could see Zeke holding back his tears. All he ever wanted was to make his dads happy. He tried piano and singing but he definitely didn't inherit Blaine's voice or dancing abilities. What he was good at and loved was baseball and soccer. Zeke was a strong athletic seventeen year old. He was even really close to getting a girlfriend.

"Oh god, Zeke are you coming out to us as straight? Because I'd never thought in a billion years that my own son would have issues with coming out to us" They both kind of laughed. It was extremely ironic Zeke thought to himself. Blaine hugged Zeke. Blaine understood his concern, he grew up with two extremely gay dads and an older brother that was straight but still feminine from how he grew up. "Zeke no matter what your life choices I will always love you and so will your other dad. You should know by now that Melody worships the ground you walk on and even Aaron is proud of you."

"Really? Like I knew about you and dad and Melody but Aaron?"

"Of course! Zeke you are doing all the things your brother wished he did in high school! You are captain of the Soccer team you are Tech manager for the Glee club! You should be proud of yourself!"

"I am.. I mean… I think I am. You and Dad always Brag about how Aaron is so Perfect and Melody is your little girl.. I'm just stuck in the middle"

"Ezekiel Ryan Hummel-Anderson, You are PERFECT and don't you ever think any differently. So you like sports, video games and comic books instead of Wicked, dancing and performing, that doesn't make me love you any less. Melody loves it when you take her outside and teach her how to play. You are her big brother Zeke. She loves you with all her heart, and so does your dad and I. Got it?"

"Yah I got it.. Thanks dad" Zeke just smiled and hugged his dad. He couldn't bring himself to tell him what was really going on. Zeke wasn't having an issue with his family, some of his fellow teammates had found out about his Dads and they have been slowly losing respect for him. Zeke was losing control of his team. He Didn't want to bring anyone into it, this was his battle to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday rolled along and the Hummel-Anderson Family was currently getting ready for the massive Sunday dinner that Kurt's step mom Carole insisted on having. It was to keep the family close. Not that they weren't Zeke went to school with Finn and Rachel's two kids and often came over after school because the three of them followed in their parents footsteps and were members of McKinley High's New Directions. So I guess you could say the Hudson/Hummel/Anderson family was really close.

"Do I look okay Blaine?"

"Kurt we are going to your parents not a 5 star dining hall"

"I know but if I'm going to cuss out my brother I at least want to do it looking good"

"I thought you wanted to keep things cool and not start arguments"

"That was until last night… Three hours of crying Blaine. She needed to make sure all 3 of us were still there." Kurt was beyond frustrated with his brother

"Just think before you act dear"

"I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you think."

Melody was still asleep and Zeke was in the shower. Kurt was still fuming and no matter what Blaine did or said Finn was going to get what was coming to him. Kurt walked into his little girls room, she was lost in her piles of blankets and stuffed animals. Kurt couldn't help but smile at her finally sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her up. He stalled by picking out a little white dress with purple flowers and a bow around the waist, her white tights and purple dress shoes. Kurt opened the curtains letting light fill her pink princess room.

"Melody, wake up sweetheart we're going to go see Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole" Melody just buried herself deeper into her blankets. "Melody I know you're awake under there"

"No I'm not!" she giggled

"Oh well then if you're not away then I'll have to tickle you to get you up" Kurt started tickling her making her squeal and laugh. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Come on get dressed then I'll have papa do your hair"

"Yay!" she slid off her bed and started changing Kurt grabbed her brush and a couple of rubber bands and clips. Blaine was sitting in the living room watching television. Kurt set the hair accessories on the side table and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him passionately.

"Well good morning to you too. Feeling better are we?"

"There's just something adorable about waking up a six year old via tickle fight. Oh, and she wants you to fix her hair"

Just then Zeke walked in the room with his normal jeans, graphic tee and hoodie look, his dark hair still some what a mess "Hey I'm ready" he plopped down on the couch next to his dad. Blaine rolled his eyes because he still looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the little princess" laughed Blaine.

"Speak of the devil" said Kurt. Melody came running in, ribbon around her waist lopsided, her blonde hair sticking out every which way and her big purple sunglasses and matching handbag in tow. She ran and jumped right into Blaine's lap "Fix my hair!" she squealed.

"What's the magic word little missy" Blaine scolded.

"Pleeeeaaaaasssse!"

Blaine fixed her hair and they loaded up in the car. Kurt had calmed down a little bit but Finn was still on his shit list.

"Kurt I know you are angry but what exactly are you going to do to Finn? I can't have you getting arrested here" Blaine teased.

"I'm just going to have a talk with him. Make him talk to Melody and tell her that the movie wasn't real. She won't listen to us but maybe she'll listen to him."

"Hopefully, I don't think we can make it another night like last night. Soon she's going to want to sleep in our bed again. I like snuggling with you with out our little squirm worm between us."

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand "I'm more worried about the mental scarring she's going to have if the dreams don't stop"

Melody had fallen asleep in her car seat, she hated the thing but Ohio laws being what they are she was still 10 lbs and 2 years shy of getting out of it. They arrived at Kurt's parents house. Blaine carried the sleeping Melody into the house and laid her on the couch. "Dad! Carole! We're here!"

"In the kitchen!" Carole called back.

"Is Finn, Rachel and the kids here yet?" Blaine shot Kurt a mean look when he said this. "Kurt remember to relax and not have a major freak out? Please?"

"What's going on Kurt?" Burt asked. "What did Finn do now?"

Kurt finally snapped "Finn, decided that the best thing to do for a six year old on her birthday was to take her to see some god awful horror movie and she's been having nightmares almost every night since! She's starting to become afraid of sleeping. She passed out in the car on the way here because she couldn't stop crying last night!"

Blaine had started rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. Kurt's face was bright red and he was clutching his fists. In the over 20 years that Kurt and Blaine have been married Blaine has only seen Kurt this angry once and that was when Aaron had started Kindergarten and his teacher was prejudice against Aaron because of Kurt and Blaine being married.

Kurt was just standing there fuming, "Kurt! Kurt! Snap out of it" Burt was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry just, really protective of my kids"

"Hey I understand, your kids are perfect to you and something outside your control is giving her some major issues." said Burt. Kurt looked over at his only daughter curled up next to her big brother. He was calming down finally seeing her sleeping without thrashing or screaming. Blaine was helping get the rest of the table set and ready for dinner, Melody woke up and was watching T.V. on Burt's lap and Zeke was helping in the kitchen when Finn, Rachel, and their kids, Isaac and Clara. The look on Kurt's face looked like Finn was going to get it, and all hell was going to break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Guys! How is everyone?" smiled Finn. Kurt just stared at him, you could tell that just one more word and Finn was going to get his lights punched out.

"Kurt calm down babe, punching him isn't going to help the situation."

Finn looked puzzled "Punch who? Why does someone need punched?"

"You do you little…" Blaine caught Kurt's shoulder before he could charge at Finn.

"Whoa! What Did I do?"

"Hey Zeke why don't you take Mel to the back yard, Clara, Isaac why don't you go too." Blaine was still holding on to Kurt, he was trying to break free of Blaine's grip.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? You took a six year old to a Movie called Dark Shadows! A horror movie! You didn't think just once that she might have nightmares? She still sleeps with a night light for Christ's Sake!"

"Hey whoa! I took Zeke, Clara and Isaac to the same movie and they are fine! Plus we only went because Space Cats was sold out!"

"They are 16,17 and 18 of course they will be fine! And even if it was sold out what sense does it make to go from taking them to a cute animated film to a horror movies about monsters in the dark? She has been having horrific nightmares almost every night since!" Kurt was red-faced and screaming a Finn.

Rachel, who was just standing there in shock of both her best friend and husband said, "Kurt, nothing is going to come of this screaming match, and Finn dear what were you thinking? Melody is still a little girl. Why don't you go and talk to Melody and try and get her to see that it was just a movie and that monsters don't exist. You took her to see the movie now you need to make her see that it was just a movie."

"Please? She won't listen to us." Blaine was now holding Kurt out of comfort. You could see a tear running down Kurt's face, he was calming down some but you could tell there was some rage behind his eyes.

Meanwhile outside the kids were playing soccer. It was early fall and Melody was off playing in the pile of leaves Grandpa Burt had just raked up. "Have you told your dads about what has been going on with the team?" asked Isaac.

"Not yet, I don't want them to fight my battles, plus they have Melody to worry about right now. When she's not having a nightmare she's crawling into my room just to make sure I'm still there."

"You really need to tell them Zeke, there is only so much Mr. Schu can do without parental involvement."

"I know just I love my Dads but you see what Daddy K is doing in there! And Uncle Finn is his brother!"

"Well step-brother but same-diff" Isaac corrected.

"Still family, I mean come on, I don't get why this is such a big deal to everyone! Daniel has two moms!" _(Brittany and Santana for those of you wondering) _

"That's different Zee, Daniel's moms are H-O-T _hot"_

"You're gross Isaac, don't listen to him Zeke"

"He's got a point… I'm captain of the _Boys_ soccer team and I have two dads and Daniel has two moms, to a lot of people two guys is gross but two girls is hot. Face it society sucks"

"True but your dads are in love and have been since _they_ went to McKinley eons ago."

"Again, I know but so are Daniels moms, again Face it Society sucks Clara."

"You really need to tell them Zeke, its only going to get worse if you don't nip it in the bud now."

"And I can only stand up for you so much cuz, but the guys are even turning on me."

"I know.. If things don't get better by the end of the week I'll talk to my dads, but neither one of you tell them ok? That means you Clara"

"My lips are sealed.. For now at least"

"Kids! Dinner!" Carole called from the house. Melody scream as the 3 of them chased her playfully into the house.

**Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to update! College classes are a total time suck! I hope you like it! Again reviews would be great so I know exactly what you all think and how I could improve would be nice too! because well this is my first story on here and I want it to be good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I'm adding 2 chapters tonight and hopefully another tomorrow to make up for it! I really love this story and I'm bringing some of Kurt and Blaine's old Glee mates back! And it you guys will soon be able to meet the first of the Hummel-Hudson kids Aaron!**

Chapter 6

The four kids walked through the sliding glass doors into the sun room. Finn was standing there to greet them with a smile on his face.

"Guys, go get washed for dinner. I need to talk to Melody for a minute."

"'Kay dad"

"Okay Uncle Finn"

"Come with me munchkin" Melody had a complete look of horror on her face. She had seen her daddies fighting with Uncle Finn, she knew it was about her, and about the scary dreams she had been having. She held onto her uncle's hand and they stepped into the den.

"Hey Mel, look you aren't in any kind of trouble. Okay?" Melody nodded her head yes but she still looked kind of scared.

"I heard you were having some bad dreams about the movie we went to see on your birthday, you know it was just a movie and not real okay? Daddy and Papa aren't going to be taken away by monsters because there is no such thing as monsters"

"I know but the dreams are just really scary and I can't make them stop" Melody's eyes began to tear up. She sniffled and Finn wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I don't like making daddy mad and I know that's why he was screaming at you and getting angry."

"Baby he's not mad at you, Daddy is mad at me for taking you to see that movie. He could never be mad at you"

Her little blue eyes were all red and puffy again. "Thanks Uncle Finn I promise I won't have any more bad dreams. At least I hope, I don't like them, I get scared and scream for Daddy." Finn gave her another hug and she ran to go get cleaned up for dinner. Finn walked into the kitchen and took his seat between Blaine and Rachel. Blaine leaned over and whispered, "How did it go?"

"Great actually, she thought Kurt was mad at her and it was making the dreams worse. I think tonight you guys might actually get some sleep."

"If not you are dead" glared Kurt

"Chill babe," Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek "Finn is fixing what he did wrong now lets relax and have some food I'm starving"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the drive home Zeke was texting his cousin/best friend Isaac

**Dude you really need to tell Uncle Blaine or Kurt**

_I know… Get off it ok.. I'm not ready to deal. I just want this week to go by. You know Daddy K is going to go on one of his memory freak-outs over homecoming next weekend. I just want to ask Anna out in peace… She's the only girl besides Clara that will still talk to me. _

**Why are you even worrying Anna? She's had a crush on you since 3****rd**** grade. **

_I know just.. What if she rejects me because of my dads like everyone else?_

**Dude.. You've been in every class with her since Kindergarten.. She knows.**

_Fine.. _Zeke didn't even notice himself scowling at his phone until he Saw his dad look back from the passenger seat "You okay bud?" Blaine whispered so only Zeke could hear.

"Hmm? Yah fine. Just fine" he said back sarcastically

"Wanna talk about it when we get home"

"That be great papa" It had been a while since Zeke called Blaine "Papa" so he knew something serious was up.

The family pulled up in their homes driveway. Kurt pulled the sleeping Melody out of her car seat and took her inside. Blaine kissed him and his little girl on the forehead "I'll be inside in a minute" Blaine looked over at his son, "Let's go for a walk" he swung his arm around the teen and they headed down the sidewalk towards the local park.

"Okay, now tell me what's _really_ going on Zeke." Zeke looked down at his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Some of the guys on the team are having issues with me having two dads. They think I'm gay now and half the team won't listen to me anymore. Isaac has been helping but now they are starting to doubt him too because he's my cousin and so he has two gay uncles and its fucking frustrating!"

"First of all watch your mouth you still live under my roof so no swearing. Second, when did this start happening?"

"About a month ago at the start of the season" Zeke confessed.

"And you didn't tell me or your father why?"

"Because I didn't want any more trouble then what was happening. But now its gotten even more out of hand. Even the coach is treating me differently. I'm pissed!"

"Zeke wa-"

"I know, I know, watch my mouth. Sorry."

"Have you told Figgins?"

"Pops we both now he won't do anything"

Blaine winked "I think he might this time"

"What are you going to do…"

"You'll see" Blaine smiled and started back to their home.

"Dad? Daaad!" Zeke screamed after him dazed and confused about what his papa will do. He was downright terrified. His dads were always the masters of fixing things in a conniving way. Zeke's phone beeped bringing him out of his trance. The screen flashed "text from Anna 3"

Back in the house Kurt was washing up some left over breakfast dishes when Blaine walked in. "What was that all about" Kurt questioned as his husband took off his shoes and coat at the door. "Remember when Aaron was in Kindergarten and he was being picked on the day after we both picked him up for having two daddies?"

"Unfortunately but I figured we didn't have to worry about Mel or Zeke because Aaron had all the same teachers and they all know us by name now"

"Well apparently some of the kids on Zeke's team have been giving him a hard time, and the new coach isn't helping."

"Mother of Gaga, not again." Kurt said throwing a towel onto the counter. "I knew Zeke should have just stayed at Dalton! Why did I ever let you two convince me otherwise!"

Blaine walked over a wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing the taller man on the shoulder "He was sick of people asking him why he didn't make the Warblers having both his dads and older brother being stars of the group. Besides McKinley unfortunately has a better soccer team."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Yes but at Dalton we never had to worry about people giving our boys shit about having two dads"

"Babe calm down its going to be fine I promise. I already have an idea. Now text your son telling him to get home now and meet me in the bedroom in five minutes. You yelling at your brother was way too sexy." Blaine winked and kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked back to their master bedroom. Kurt pulled out his phone and texted his son

**Get home soon and head straight to bed. I'm trusting you so me and your father are headed to bed. Love you!**

_At the park with Anna I will be home by 10 I promise!_

**Anna? Anna Puckerman, Anna? **

_Yes why?_

**Nothing just make sure you're home by 10!**

_K night Dad!_

Kurt couldn't believe it, his son at the local park with Anna Pukerman his high school friends daugher. "Let's just hope good ol' Puck will go easy on him." he scoffed "Yah right" Kurt walked into the master bedroom "Well Hellooo Handsome!"

**AN: Awe! See adding some angstie teen love! Should be interesting with Puck! Not to mention Kurt and Blaine getting frisky ;) I'm working hard now so reviews would be great! I just love each and everyone of Kurt and Blaine's kids and I promise you will be meeting Aaron soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Please Review! I work really hard and I want to know what you guys think!**

Chapter 8

"H-h-hey Anna!" Zeke stuttered standing up from one of the benches. Anna Puckerman was 17, not too tall with Dark brown hair like her father. Every time she walked in the room Zeke smiled exactly like Blaine does when he was around Kurt. He wasn't sure what love felt like but he was pretty sure he was close with Anna.

"Hey Zeke!" she walked over and gave him a hug "What's up? Why did you want me to come meet you here?"

"Well, you know homecoming is next week a-and I-I kinda wantedtoknowifyou'dgowithme?" He sped through the question nervously.

"Zeke are you serious?" she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well yah, I mean I really like you and I want to take you out for a romantic night! You know a corsage, tux... The whole 9 yards! And if I can get Clara and Isaac in I want to get a Limo!" you could hear the confidence building in Zeke's voice. He was excited now, holding both of her hands. "What do think? Will you go with me?"

Anna just stood there for a moment before leaning in and pecking him quickly on his lips. "I'd love to" she laughed.

"Awesome that's just awesome!" he jumped around a bit and kept smiling. "Do you… do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that a lot" Zeke took her hand and walked the couple blocks of Lima suburbs to the Puckerman house. He checked his watch, he was going to be late getting home but he didn't care he'd text his dads when she was safely home but for now he was walking the most beautiful girl in the world home.

Kurt rolled over and untangled himself from sleeping Blaine's arms. The clock read 10:15, Zeke still wasn't home. He checked his phone that was sitting on the night stand. It said he had two missed texts, One from Zeke and one from Puck. "Well that answers the question as to what was taking his son so long. Blaine moaned and rubbed his eyes and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Mmmm what's going on babe?"

"Zeke's running late and I'm pretty sure I know exactly what's going on" he giggled as he read the texts.

Text from Zeke (Ezekiel): Hey I walked Anna home and Mr. Puckerman is talking to me. I will be home late. You could have told me you guys were friends!

Text from Puck: Giving your son the Daddy's girl talk. Pretty sure it's unnecessary for your kid but I'm doing it anyway.

Another text popped up on the screen

Text from Zeke (Ezekiel): Dad, Please don't ever do what just happened to me to any of Mel's boyfriends… please… Oh and He's giving me a ride home.

Kurt and Blaine laughed when they read his last text. If they knew Puck he probably brought out his work gun and his badges from the LPD to clean, and probably scared the living daylights out of their middle child.

Text from Zeke (Ezekiel): Dad why aren't you answering my texts? Are you and Pops... Wait ew I don't want to know.. I'm around the corner be there in less than a minute.. Please don't be… ew never mind.

Kurt and Blaine rolled out of their king sized bed and threw on the closest set of clothes they could find when headlights from Puck's truck filled their room with light.

"Dads? Zeke called from the front door. "I'm home Mr. Puckerman is here"

Blaine walked out from the hall. "Puck! Hey how are you! Long time no see!"

"Hey Blaine!" The two men hugged each other as a greeting.

"I see you've met my Son Ezekiel, again" Blaine laughed lovingly at his nervous son. Zeke was fidgeting with his phone in his pocket.

"I told him I haven't seen him since he was a toddler when little Mel was born"

"Hey Puckerman!" Kurt emerged from their bedroom; he had thrown on some sweats and wrapped up in his robe because he had no idea where his clothes went during their fun.

"Hey Kurt, Unfortunately I got to be getting home it is quite late and I'm sure Anna is freaking out about what I'm doing to her date for homecoming. See you guys soon I hope!" Puck left the Hummel-Anderson house leaving a still nervous Zeke alone with his dads.

"Aw look Kurt, our little boy has a date to Homecoming!" teased Blaine hugging Zeke around the shoulder.

"Alright Blaine leave him alone looks like he's had enough trauma for night thanks to Puck. Come on we all need to get to bed its late and we all have early classes."

"Night bud." Blaine said as he headed towards their room.

"Thanks Dad" Zeke mumbled as soon as Blaine was out of earshot.

"No problem, now head off too bed" Kurt messed with his dark curls and kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled and shuffled into his room.

**AN: Okay so my laptop decided to take a dump so I will be working in the computer lab in my dorm... YAY! No not really. I will try to put out a couple chapters each weekend from now on. Again Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
